bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Honoo1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! We are happy that you have joined our wiki and hope you enjoy your stay. I would like to leave with you our policies page, so that you may be up-to-date with the rules and regulations of this site. Please follow them to the best of your ability and enjoy yourself. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 03:41, June 16, 2010 (UTC) There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Policies and guidelines have been developed on Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki to further our goal of creating a informative, yet fun, and creative Bleach fan fiction database. Policies apply to all editors. Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki strives to create a welcoming and fun environment for those who are civil to and assume good faith in others, seek consensus in discussions, and work towards the goal of creating an increasingly comprehensive database about everything in our own Bleach fan fiction universe. Policies need to be approached with common sense; adhere to the spirit rather than the letter of the rules, and be prepared to ignore the rules on the rare occasions when they conflict with the goal of improving the wiki. What are Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki's Policy's? See also * Bleach Fan Fiction Wikia Rules and Regulations - Seireitou Administration yes I would it would be cool to rp with you hardly anyone ever does and he does have intelligence he trusts his captain that much and the other two are childhood friends and the girl is in love with him so it should be ok and also he might of lied so he could leave without hurting them because he has more power then them. Inyuyasha42 19:18, September 3, 2011 (UTC) if your character is that strong how come he isn't captain commander thats god mod man no one could beat you if that is the case. Inyuyasha42 19:20, September 3, 2011 (UTC) ok the page is ready it's called New Beginnings, Old Problems Arc: Kido Master vs A Visored!? so post when you are ready ok. Inyuyasha42 19:40, September 3, 2011 (UTC) ok I got the setting and the first part of rp ready whenever you are ready but you need to fix the spiritual pressure part and if he is a kido master how is his flash step faster then a combatant or a captain I don't understand. Inyuyasha42 20:03, September 3, 2011 (UTC) ok sounds good to me. Inyuyasha42 20:17, September 3, 2011 (UTC) it's your turn man ok buddy your turn again this is so much fun and ok I fixed it now so go ahead. Inyuyasha42 21:48, September 3, 2011 (UTC) well hey thanks I thought it was a attack but I made my move now it is your turn once again. Inyuyasha42 22:12, September 3, 2011 (UTC) your turn now man Inyuyasha42 22:18, September 3, 2011 (UTC) your turn man this is getting interesting. Inyuyasha42 14:11, September 5, 2011 (UTC) this is part of my own homemade story when the seireitai is completely destroyed so now it is not against the law if you acquired hollow powers on accident or a good cause if sought for power for evil it is not so it's ok he just didn't want to scare you. Inyuyasha42 01:09, September 6, 2011 (UTC) that sounds good to me. Inyuyasha42 20:34, September 6, 2011 (UTC) RE: hi I'm afraid my knowledge of the Blanks is somewhat.... blank. However, you can ask Ten Tails or Silver-Haired Seireitou about it. They know a lot more about it than I do, and would explain it much better. --Achrones150 19:53, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Sento I have a question for you since you are making a blank. I was wondering would you like to me to create a Shinenju and maybe we could do something with these characters. Because I know that my Shinenju will suffer from a memory disorder as well. So just tell me what do you think?'''~ Sento of the Sands 00:14, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Oh thats fine.~'' ''Sento of the Sands 21:20, September 8, 2011 (UTC) There you go all fixed up, IDK what it was but it seemed that you added a table or something inthere but all is good now :) ~'' ''Sento of the Sands 21:31, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Fits him to a tee, I couldn't wait to see how he would react to the shinenju. Because I was thinking of what I woul create I wanted almost a child or something along those lines. A storyline I though of is that Necrid and his fold are after said character but I have to work out the details.~'' ''Sento of the Sands 23:06, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Now my thoughts on this is something much like my Yoshitsugu's zanpakuto. The main abaility of this is to let Yoshitsugu regenerate his own or others thing, although this will do more harm than good for him. The more he gets healed the more pain he shall feel. Now for you dude, I suggest that his emotions can effect his zanpakuto such as if he is angry he is able to fire energy waves. LIke Yoshitsugu's zanpakuto he has other abilities that kinda of go with his character not just a certain theme. This way you can be more creative with your ideas and not just blocked say if he can use water you can only do so much water. ~'' ''Sento of the Sands 01:21, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Well two things I like the zanpakuto idea in using the blanks to help, but you must remeber to limit the number at a time that he can use them maybe when he releases his zanpakuto he can maybe manipulate up to 20 at time and bankai an increase. Two I have been thinking of the shineji thingy I have thought about it I am going to make it a woman like senna was. But the woman will suffering a personality disorder, but most of the times she will be cold because she doesn't know what she truly is. How does that sound?~'' ''Sento of the Sands 21:33, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Well thats ok, while now I was thinking to not give my "senna" a zanpakuto I have founded the prefect picture. Of a Miko, in turn I was planing for her to use Kido and other magics in her fighting. I might give her a zanapkuto but it will be limitied, such as no Bankai and limited shikai. I plan for her main weapon to be a flute or something, as for her she is going to be targeted by Necrid and his allies because she holds memories of something and necrid wants it. I still have to get the whole lined up, now if you would want I suggest create like two or so support characters for Ikki to help him in our little arc, sounds nice? Because so far I have Necrid, Yoshitsugu and Santo but there is two others I plan to bring over which is I am going to covert Findor carias from canon to fanon and I am going to have Yoshitsugu's zanpakuto spirit to come and aid them as well. Of course I am not going them all attack her and ikki at once, I was thinking almost make it a little arc. Such as I would create her right and me and you would have a little rp between her and ikki to have some background. Then one by one I plan to have maybe the dios-rey remants aid in her capture or whatever. Because it is just a little side mission for them, their main goal is to maked Necrid the new god-king of all of the spiritual worlds. He already has Ametsumi under his thumb because of his pact with Nagaichi. So she isn't really going to have a zanpakuto she will use magic as her main weapon. Such shinto themed attacks, she will be almost dress like a miko but she will become so unstable she will turn. So once I have her up I can show you her and we can began forming a bit of a story. So the question is would you like to do a story arc with me?~'' ''Sento of the Sands 01:56, September 10, 2011 (UTC) No I was asking if you would want to make this characters to aid Ikki, they would be your own disgn and such. I was only asking because if you wish you could help in creating this little arc. I mean I don't want to take all the glory your just as equal as I am in this. So if you have any ideas go ahead and fire away, I am opened to any ideas.~'' ''Sento of the Sands 02:18, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Well I am making Oichi now, that is her name. So what I plan to do is to finish her up and that time you can make up a character one two three, so how about we just do the begin story as maybe a test to see how it will go? Than if we find it sucessful then maybe we can go from there, so I am not going to have oichi say anything about her past ok?~'' ''Sento of the Sands 02:38, September 10, 2011 (UTC) tell what you think of Oichi?~'' ''Sento of the Sands 05:54, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Well what I was thinking is that have oichi and ikki fight first just as a test to see how this will come out. Then once we do that then maybe we can get really into it.~'' ''Sento of the Sands 00:23, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Well I am going to work on Oichi's powers now and maybe in an hour or so I am ready when you are and here is a site where you can get a free spell check progarm if yours is down.~'' ''Sento of the Sands 00:44, September 11, 2011 (UTC) With Oichi I am thinking of giving her a magic that allows her to manipulation terra cards and what it will do is that when she breaks or rips them some kind of attack will happen. Whatcha think of that power with her spiritual magic?~'' ''Sento of the Sands 01:36, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Well what oichi's power is that she will just use magic but she calims that she uses cards when she really isn't just an easy way to explian it thats all if you read it.~'' ''Sento of the Sands 02:30, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Well I am finishing up Oichi right now so she will be ready for our RP tommorrow.~'' ''Sento of the Sands 03:42, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Well I thought about a title and just as our liitle test how about The Battle of Memories: Oichi and Ikki? You like that title?~'' ''Sento of the Sands 01:30, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Just wondering would you like this in the valley of screams or in the soul society?~'' ''Sento of the Sands 01:46, September 12, 2011 (UTC) ahhh who is this Varmon?~'' ''Sento of the Sands 02:40, September 12, 2011 (UTC) It was me''~'' Sento of the Sands 01:06, September 13, 2011 (UTC) "Using his shikai's hypnotic powers should do what he needs then spinning around the staff and pointing the other end of it at the girl again ikki activates the command and forces the girl to do what he asks or the effect of her unable to move would be trigger." Now there is a little probelm about this post, now what you did here is what we call and autohit. Which is a no no here, now this is under Godmod. So you took control of Oichi and her actions, but now the thing you should have done was said this. "Using his shikai's hypnotic powers should do what he needs then spinning around the staff and pointing the other end of it at the girl again ikki activates the command and aims to use a hypnotic spell on her to do as he would ask her. Now most would play a long with this, or they would have their character play along, so could I ask you to reword it to make it not sound like godmod or autohit.~'' ''Sento of the Sands 00:39, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Its ok but its a habit that you wouldn't want to get into.~'' ''Sento of the Sands 01:38, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Your doing pretty good, just need to keep in mind the grammer, RP rules and order of words mostly.~'' ''Sento of the Sands 20:26, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Oh don't worry Ichi has an idea for Ikki :P ~'' ''Sento of the Sands 01:22, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Yes I would like to, how about we do this. Would you like Docotr Nanbu or maybe Yoshitsugu come into the current rp and just kick off the true story? But of course I may have Oichi fill Ikki in on some of the background of her enemies first. I rather use The Docotor in this one because he is an ally of Necrid so it would be like to send him before the really enemies are revealed sounds fair? I am finishing the doctor as we speak.~'' ''Sento of the Sands 01:17, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Ok I am trying to have Ichi to get Ikki to come to the wolrd of living with her, because that were the doctor will be. So in the next few posts this will give Ikki the background info on our story ok? ~'' ''Sento of the Sands 01:30, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Like the idea so its like when Ikki is next to Oichi he gets more calm or something like that right?~'' ''Sento of the Sands 02:21, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Ok yeah it is very interesting so very soon The Doctor will make an appearance soon. I do see that Ikki's powers are still growing and Ichi has not released her full powers so Ikki's powers are still growing while Ichi has them already so she only will grow a bit more. ~'' ''Sento of the Sands 03:08, September 16, 2011 (UTC) The doctor was once human he just has an adriod body his human brain is still there. ~'' ''Sento of the Sands 02:08, September 17, 2011 (UTC) No if you would see in the Bijounaga race they where either a half human half machine or they were a full andriod made from both organic and inorganic materials. But the doctor was the first sucessful one so he only has the basic abilities of the Bijounaga since he has a fullbring. But the creatures that will be made after will have those basic and their own unique abilities like I am going to bring andriod 19 over into Bleach and he will be able to either manipulate earth or something since he is so fat If you see what I mean. ~'' ''Sento of the Sands 02:24, September 17, 2011 (UTC) A word of warning when creating a race, you must be careful not to overpower them. My two races, may seem powerful but they both have a great weakness. so you have to blanace it out.~'' ''Sento of the Sands 02:41, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Its very good, just a little hint to help you. Oichi is in a state almost retardation right, so some of the things she says and does can give hints about Necrid and everyone else.~'' ''Sento of the Sands 20:21, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Your turn.~'' ''Sento of the Sands 01:08, September 21, 2011 (UTC)